Trick or Treat
by The Lone Kid
Summary: It's Halloween in Arendelle and everyone is excited! Check out what would our favorite characters do in this once in a year event. Tom is also here and maybe you could even give him tips to get the girl he loves. Calling all Love Experts here! This "short" one-shot is just a thought I got when I was trick or treating with friends and relatives.


**Happy Halloween Folks! ...or for those who celebrated it XD Anyway, yeah, since I haven't done any other holiday fic yet, I just thought "why not make one now?" Well, I could since my gears are now kicking in! Also, I don't know how or when this event happened in the A Cat's Tale thing but Tom WIll definitely be here. Also, I don't know the season either since, hehehe, I'm in the Philippines and stuff...anyway, Why am I rambling? XD **

**Now, enjoy the Fic guys!**

* * *

><p>It's that time of the year again, where the people would dress up as ghouls, witches, vampires and any other creatures that people deemed 'scary'.<p>

Now, our favorite kingdom is prepared for the occasion as the houses were now hanged with different decorations by the adults themselves while the children played along the streets, wearing their own costumes since they're pretty much excited to wait to go trick or treating.

Inside the castle, the interior itself was also decorated with Halloween ornaments as one by one they placed it in a very pleasing manner. All the staff were also excited since there will be a ball that will be held later as everyone finished "Trick or treating" and also, happy that the two Royals may experience this kind of thing again.

Speaking of, the Princess of Arendelle is now in her room, deciding which costume she should wear.

There was a light knock on her door, after she granted entrance, it was Queen Elsa who stood at the doorway.

"Found your costume yet?" she asked as she let herself in and closed the door quietly before seating herself on Anna's bed.

"No, I'm still stuck with these two but I can't really decide" came her reply as she thought really hard and Elsa could tell by the effort she's making by her scrunch up features

Shaking her head fondly, Elsa said "maybe this one?" as she held up the cloth in front of her sister

Anna took it as she examined it before grinning wildly "Thanks Elsa!" she said as she wasted no time going over to the dressing screen and emerged in a very sexy pirate outfit complete with a fake (or at least, Elsa hope it's a fake) sword placed securely in a scabbard.

**(Just think it's the one Anna wore in A Cat's Tale)**

"You're Welcome" was all Elsa said as she stood up and made a move to leave

"Whoa, wait a second Elsa but, what are you going to wear?" Anna asked as she noticed that her sister was indeed not dressed in a very Halloween costume but instead her usual ice dress

"Um…this one?"

"Yeah no, not good enough, you know you should wear something scary, like a witch, or a dragon or…I know! A vampire!"

"This is scary, after all…a lot of people are still afraid of the "Snow Queen" Elsa said back as she gestured to herself

But Anna was not one to give up easily "You know what I mean, Elsa"

"I do know what you mean, besides, have you seen the looks some of our people gives me? Face it Anna, if they kept looking at me like I have the plague at least I'll use it to my advantage today" Elsa countered

Still, Anna would not relent "Come on Elsa! Everyone's dressed as different creatures today! Kristoff is wearing this handsome pirate get-up as well, Olaf is wearing a Dracula outfit…heck, Tom even painted himself black!" she reasoned

The older girl sighed, giving in as she sat back down in her sister's bed before asking "Fine, what do you propose?"

Smiling brightly, Anna ran into her closet and there was a few shuffling of fabric as Elsa waited patiently for her sister to get her costume. A few seconds later, Anna emerged again, unfolding the cloth to show her horror-stricken sister her _costume_.

"Heck no!" she shouted, standing up in her place

Anna just gave her sister a dead-panned look as she still has her arms out for her sister to take the fabric

"No, there is no way, I'm going to wear that…_thing_! And there's nothing you could do or say that could change my mind!" Elsa stomp her foot, in stubbornness.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you changed my mind!" came Elsa's whine as she was being pulled against her will by her sister who just laughed at her, still dragging her by the arm, leading her to the courtyard.<p>

"Well, you asked for it and I just gave it to you" Anna said once they arrived and walked over to her boyfriend where he was waiting in his shiny sled, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi Elsa!" greeted the black cat that was on top of a few boxes in the sled as he jumped down to greet then stopped when he saw what she was wearing

The Queen of Arendelle stood in front of them in a very cute white cat costume complete with a long white tail made out of soft fabric and a light blue collar with a bell tied around her neck. On her head is a head band with two fluffy ears attached to it, and her face showing that she was displeased at this, since the other ear kept folding itself covering her right eye.

Kristoff blinked as he process that if it is indeed the Queen of Arendelle in front of then and not just a woman dressed in a cute fluffy fur ball costume.

It was a few moments later did the ice harvester let out a hearty laugh, doubling over and could have sworn he broke a rib.

Anna just stood there, smiling all the while as she did not mind her laughing boyfriend. To Elsa, if looks could kill, Anna and Kristoff would not be here right now

Sighing, as she maintained to control her temper and annoyance, she walked towards her sister grumbling something in displeasure.

A good few minutes was all it took for Kristoff to finally calm down as he apologized realizing he just laugh at the Snow Queen and she could still throw him in the dungeon or worst…freeze him solid right there but fully confident that his girlfriend would prevent that from happening.

Right?

"Let's just get this over with so we could go home"

"Nuh-uh, not with that tone of yours, missy" Anna said, copying a mother would say to her daughter

Reverting back to her normal voice "Loosen up Elsa, if you keep that up, I'm afraid the kids might copy your attitude"

Sighing again, she responded in a little less tense tone "Okay, there happy?"

A nod was her only response before Elsa and the gang made their way into town.

Tom still stood where he was, gawking stupidly until Olaf used his twig arms to close his jaw that was hanging on the earth like a bat.

Shaking out his reverie, Tom turned to thank him but was dumbfounded to see he was already running off to the group.

Shaking his head one last time, he sprinted after them _"I should really stop doing these kind of things"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>If somebody would ask what's the most embarrassing thing that Elsa did she would definitely answer walking in her kingdom with a kitten costume<p>

"It's actually a cat costume to be precise" came Anna's distracted reply as she glanced at the many chocolate sellers wearing their own costumes

Elsa could have scolded herself for thinking out loud but she didn't get the chance when Anna grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to their first stop

It was Anna who decided to knock as she did her usual knock, causing Elsa to shake her head with a smile, matching Anna's.

The door opened to an old lady with just her glasses on and a robe, looking surprised to see the Princess and Queen.

"Trick or treat!" they said in unison, though Anna has the most energy saying it, holding out their bag

"Oh my! Well, dearies, it's been so long since I've seen you two go out and hunting for sweets, but let me tell you that those dreadful things are bad for you, wait here while I'll go and get something much healthier" before they could say anything, the lady went back inside, followed by a crashing sound and glass breaking.

The two stood there, awkwardly, not knowing if they should help or wait. Kristoff came behind them, looking worn out as he said between pants, semi-kneeling with his hands on his knees "…you*pant*…seriously…agh…left *pant*…me?"

Before Anna could reply, the old woman came back, carrying a plate of what looks like a cross breed of cake and mash-potatoes mixed together with ice cream?

"Here dears, my own home-made recipe, baked with love and care" she said smiling as held out the plate to them

"Uh, thanks?" said Anna as she took it and gave it to Kristoff for him to hold, all of them ignoring the smell that the woman strangely ignores.

"You're welcome dear, now off you go, there's more sweets for you two could hunt down!" she said then slammed her door

All three of them just stood there, not seeing that one coming before shrugging and proceeded to go over to their next stop.

* * *

><p>After a lot of houses, all three of them sat down on one of the benches, looking over their large sack of sugary sweets they've acquired, with Elsa's bag being the biggest since most of the occupants awed or cooed in Elsa's cuteness in her costume, much to her displeasure yet advantage, giving the Queen hugs, pinches on the cheek and pats especially the older ladies that may not have children on their own.<p>

All Anna got from them is a lot of scolding as they said "Princess, don't you know your outfit shows a lot of skin? Show a little decency" and "Princess, not in front of the children!" or even worst "Princess Anna, you should not show much this skin, especially in front of this man!"

"I can't believe you got this many candies just from your costume?!" fumed Anna as she watched annoyingly while her sister open up her sack to retrieve a bar of chocolate

"Well, there's that but at least you don't have to endure a lot of pinching, I swear, those women look like they haven't seen a child in ages, I think my cheek's starting to fall off" she replied as she rubbed her swollen cheek then took a bite of the bar

Anna still pouted "but you will share, right? After all, I'm the one who picked the outfit" she reasoned as she crossed her arms childishly

Elsa rolled her eyes at that "fine, both of us will share our treats, deal?"

The Princess thought over it for a minute before holding out her hand as she said "deal"

"Well, it's safe to say that today's been the best Halloween I've been to since like…thirteen years?"

Elsa nodded in agreement "True but I can't say the same to the man you punched earlier"

Now it was Kristoff who was surprised at this "Wait, what?"

She sheepishly looked at him "in my defense, I didn't know it was a costume at that time, I thought for sure it was Hans!"

"We were standing in a crowd where a lot of kids are dressed up as you and me, where do you think is the father of those children?"

"I don't know? The bathroom?"

The ice harvester rubbed his temples "Wait, let me get this straight, you punched a child's father…that looks like Hans?"

"Punch is a strong word, Kristoff. I prefer that my fist _accidentally_ connected with his face"

"Accidentally?"

"Okay, fine, but I said I was sorry"

"I don't think "I'm sorry for punching you sir it's because you look like a lying manipulative snake that once tried to kill my sister, that's all!" can be counted as an apology"

"Pshhh, he'll let it go" was all she said, causing Elsa to roll her eyes with a smile

Another few minutes of silence before a black cat came over to them, dragging a sack with his mouth towards them. Once he's done, he sat down next to Elsa as he said "Phew! Man, these things are heavier than I thought" looking at the bag then at Elsa's

"Whoa! How did you manage to get these?" looking at awe as he placed his head inside the bag to see if it's real

Sighing, Elsa took Tom in her arms as she placed him on her lap "through saying trick or treat, and enduring a lot of pinches"

"Well, you do look cute in it…" came Tom's distracted reply

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he answered innocently

Kristoff finally folded the piece of paper he'd been writing in to count the amount of treats he obtained today as he look over to the sky and noticed its nearing night time.

"Come on guys, we better head back, there's a ball tonight we need go to"

Everyone agreed as they pick up their back and met up with Olaf near the gets who just waved goodbye to a bunch of children dressed as him.

Once back inside, Kai immediately offered to take care of the bag of sweets, ushering them to prepare for the ball.

It took them a while but they managed to clean themselves up and began wearing their costumes again "Do we really need wear this at the ball?" Elsa complained, not too keen on wearing such a costume in front of a lot of visiting dignitaries and higher nobles

"Sorry Elsa but it is still Halloween, got to abide by the rules!" Anna said cheerfully

She sighed, mentally preparing herself for the utter humiliation that's to unfold

"Besides, maybe there might be someone out there, waiting to sweep you off your feet" came Anna's added reply as she opened her door and dragged Elsa with her before she could ponder what she said

* * *

><p>Finally, the ball where all of the dignitaries clothed in their own costumes that have all forgotten about the eternal winter or that chose to forget about it crowded and mingled with one another again.<p>

Behind the curtains in the side of the dais, Elsa wrung her hands nervously a habit that she hasn't out grown yet up until now. Anna, seeing her sister so anxious placed her hand on her shoulder "hey, it's going to be fine, I'll be here every step of the way"

The Snow Queen glanced at her with a small smile as she took a deep breathe, folding her hands in front of her even though it's a little awkward consider what she's wearing but didn't get the chance since Kai started saying "Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

_"That's my cue"_ she thought then walked out of the curtain, ignoring the surprise looks of the people wearing different kinds of masks and costumes, fighting back a light blush.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle"

The said princes ran out of the curtains, jumping lightly as she stood near her sister. With that being said, they all clapped and continued what they were doing.

Sighing in relief when all attention was no longer on her, she turned to her sister who was staring at Kristoff as she noticed the jealous expression on her face when some women around their ages swarm around him

Smiling, Elsa placed her hands on her shoulder as she whispered "Maybe you should go to him"

Anna stopped her glaring as she look at her sister in concern "Wait what? No, I was uh…what?"

Giggling at her sister's denial she said "Don't worry, I understand, it's pretty normal to get jealous you know? You should go save him from those women over there, I'll be fine" waving her head dismissively

"Really, are you sure? Because I'll come back after I- Anna started but Elsa cut her off

"Go, heaven only knows how much he needs saving" she joked as she gestured to a now sweaty Kristoff as he was back up against a wall at the corner where the number of women grew as they started fanning over him.

"Right…okay, I'll go do that, if you're sure…thanks Elsa" she said before sprinting off to her boyfriend

Sighing and wanting to distract herself, she went over to the dessert table where her interest is now peaked at a large chocolate cake

Ignoring the odd stares, she took out a piece and leaned back on the table, watching the dancers and was surprised to see that her sister dragged Kristoff over to the dance floor, who was blushing wildly again. Seeing the dejected group of girls watching with envy at the princess dancing with their _dream man_.

If she squinted her eyes she could even make out of the girls that surrounded Kristoff earlier placing an ice pack over her eye.

_"That was fast"_ she thought with a smile on her face but she never expected anything less of her sister, she mentally noted that she would talk to Anna later and apologize to the girl.

Sensing a light tap, she turned around to be face to face with a man, wearing a black mask that only cover his eyes, a leather cowboy hat, white vest with a black cape on, and black pants, offering her a plate occupying a piece of Krum cake.

"I thought that the Queen herself would like a piece of this, it's the last one and I heard that you are quite fond of it" he said in a smooth voice as he gently placed the plate on the table next to her

"Oh, thank you" she said, not knowing how to reply since never had she been taught how to react to strangers, especially someone _offering_ something to her

He just chuckled lightly, both of them stood there in silence until a soft beat entered their ears

Holding out his hand, he asked "may I have this dance?"

Looking at the invitation, and back to him, she sighed as she crossed her arms together "I'm sorry, but I don't dance" hoping he would just leave her, now feeling uncomfortable

He shook his head "You can't or you don't?" he challenged

Elsa look indignant at his conclusion "What's the difference? I'll just make a fool of myself"

"Nonsense, but if it does make you uncomfortable, may I request that the Queen may join me towards the balcony?" he offered his hand again

Knowing full well if there will be an assassination attempt on her life, she could count on her powers to protect her, so she took his hand as he lead them to the balcony, besides, the ballroom is getting a little crowded anyway so fresh air would do nicely to her.

Now outside as they look over the night sky and the breathe-taking star lights above, she faced her companion "so what made you approach me? Usually others would like to get away from as much as possible"

He laughed at that shaking his head in disbelief "You give yourself too much credit, Your Majesty. I can't understand why people _are_ afraid of you since the rumors said you would be a vile and dangerous sorceress"

Frowning at this, "and you don't believe them?"

"No, why would I? All I see, is a scared yet beautiful woman, afraid of hurting others and fears that she may never fit in but other than that, I could also see that she cares deeply for this kingdom, especially her family"

Elsa blushed at that since no one ever called her beautiful, maybe except…

She shut her eyes, willing the aching feeling to go away as she said "That still doesn't answer my question"

"True…I approach you because I wanted to find out the truth but also, I felt that you need someone to talk to since, the Princess is indeed busy with her prince"

Taking his hand and held her chin "but mostly…to prove everyone wrong that you are not a vile nor dangerous sorceress.

Foreign to this new form of contact, she suddenly grew nervous as ice began to form under her feet, small spikes of ice grew, nearly impaling the poor lad but he was luckily unharmed

Moving away from him, she hugged her torso, biting her lip, trembling as she said "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what happened I- she was cut off by the man

"Hey, it's okay, it was actually my fault, really I made you uncomfortable" he held out his hand in a gesture to calm her "see, I'm not hurt"

Nodding, with the thought that indeed that this unnerving stranger is unharmed, Elsa focused what her sister taught her and that love will thaw, willing the ice to disappear.

To the amazement of the man, it did. "See, how could someone afraid of hurting others be possibly deemed dangerous?" he encourage walking towards her again but kept a respectful distance

"Maybe because I set an eternal winter last summer?!" she snapped

"Yes, but was it really 'eternal'?" he used air quotes to prove his point

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just lasted for three whole days, how could that be an eternal winter?"

Elsa thought it over for a moment but realizing he was just distracting her "what does it matter to you anyway, and why are you still here? I thought I scared you off right now"

"Yes, but no offense Your Majesty, with or without your powers, your costume doesn't seem a bit _scary_"

Almost forgetting that she was still wearing this kitten costume, she scowled at him "what I wear is none of your business so I would greatly appreciate it if you would just leave"

The stranger sighed as he said "why do you push everyone away, anyway?"

"I don't push everyone away"

"Yes, I forgot, your sister, the mountain man, the snowman and the reindeer are the exceptions"

She glared at him as he continue to think like he have met her long ago as she said "Do I have to call the guards?"

He acted like he was mulling over that statement "Well, yes but we both know you wouldn't"

"And why, pray tell, would I not?" she said back

"Because if you do that, you'll be alone again" that statement, struck a nerve but at that same time, Elsa hated to admit it but true

"Why are you even doing this, you're just a stranger, you know nothing about me, heck I can even freeze you solid from where you stand, so why…why are you doing this?" she asked, as she didn't realize that he was near her again, brushing a loose strand of her platinum blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear, looking at her with a patient smile on his features

"Because nobody wants to be alone…" was all he answered as he took her cold hand and kissed it before leaving her in the balcony but just before he could get farther

"Wait!" he stopped at mid-walk as he turned around to see Elsa standing there and realizing what she said, she cleared her throat but still blushing slightly "I-I didn't get your name"

He chuckled once again "In due time, My Queen, we will meet again" with that, he stepped back inside the noisy room, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

Leaning at the edge of the balcony, she can't help but smile all by herself, still looking at the place where he once stood.

Feeling something on her ear, she reached out and found out it was a rose, fully blossomed.

Smiling again, she held the rose firmly in her hand, walking back to the party, thinking just maybe, this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, and FYI I'm still working on Life of Tom but it's a little hard when you have a very overprotective mom that limits you from writing XD Anyway, yeah, it's not that funny or amusing anyway but at least I tried right? XD I'm not really good with one-shots but hey, it can't hurt to try! Anyway, hope you guys liked it and Alese222, I'm really sorry if this isn't a one-shot you're hoping for. So, that's that! Happy Halloween folks and make sure to look out Ownership as well! Coming soon!<strong>


End file.
